730 Days
by Teh Shadow of teh Smex
Summary: The last part from my GaaHinastory! Gaara and Hinata meet up again, but this time there is a painful question burning inside of her, will she be able to overcome her morbid shyness and tell it to him? And how would he react? GaaHina Lime included!


_The last one out of the 3 stories. You will discover that I'm a huge perv, 'cause I really took too much  
time for the sexpart. Yes, there is sex in this one too! Whoohoo! It's also a pretty long part, 'cause well...I don't know, I like to write it, I guess.  
I don't have a Beta-reader currently, but if you feel like Beta-read my stuff you're welcome.  
You will also discover if Gaara will stay with Hinata, 'cause Hinata is completely head over heels in love with him! So cute! 333  
And thanks for the reviews on my previous two stories! It's really good to hear that people like my little drabbles!  
Gaara & Hinata © Masashi Kishimoto_

**-730 Days-**

"I...I...can I...ask you something?" Hinata stuttered, her voice almost unhearable and a deep red blush on her cheeks.The guard in front of her raised his eyebrows. "Depends" he answered with a distant voice. This was one of those moments she wished she could dissappear in thin air.  
She swallowed twice and looked up to the man again, her eyes avoiding his.  
"A...are...you know...ehm...if...the Kazekage will visit Konoha...today?".  
"The Kazekage? As far as I know the Hokage hasn't planned any meetings with him or people from Suna in particular. At least not today".  
A heavy feeling of dissapointment struck Hinata, and it left a weird, painful feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help a sad frown on her forehead.  
"Oh...thank...thank you". With a quick bow she finally walked away from the gates where she was hanging around all morning.

That guard probably would wonder why she was so sad about the Kazekage not arriving today. Her father would probably question the calender hanging so prominent in her room, where a red cross was marking this day. Hinata just didn't want to think about that or about the questions her behaviour would have rose.  
It started a week ago, when she noticed the 7th of May was only a few days away.  
Although she always had kept the date in her head, counting the days, waiting, hoping, fantasizing, remembering... But it has never been that worse. Never.

The realization of Gaara arriving in a couple of days brough her in a state that could be described between being in love and pure  
hornyness. And somehow she didn't enjoyed it. She didn't enjoyed walking around with the desperate feeling of longing, waiting and craving for his touch, his kiss, his body. She just wanted him to be there already!  
Some times she just had to give in to the calls of her body and when she lied down in her bed she just had to touch herself, muttering his name in her pillow. Followed by a huge feeling of shame that would hang over her like a black cloud for the rest of the day.

-----------------------

"Hinata?".She looked up in the direction where the voice came from. It was Neji, he was leaning against the wall of one of the sheds next to the Hyuuga mainhouse.  
"H...hello Neji" she said. Trying to make her voice sound firm and in control, while from the inside she was falling apart.  
Neji came out of the shadows and walked towards her, dressed in his trainingoutfit, lightly sweating. She had almost forgot how tall he had become during the years, as she didn't saw him that much anymore. And slightly, she was happy with that, he always made her feel uneasy.  
"What's the deal with you wanting to know if the Kazekage will be in town today?".  
He always came straight to the point when in came to things like this. And judging by the way he was standing in front of her, he wasn't going away until he knew the fine details about the heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan asking around if the Kazekage was coming by when those things stopped being her business a small year ago, when she stopped working as the seventh assistant of Tsunade, or well, more like Tsunade's cleaner.

"I...I...heared a rumour" she answered with a soft voice. "I...I wanted to make sure...".  
Neji raised one eyebrow, obviously not satisfied with the answer she had gave him.  
"It..was nothing. I...I...just asked".  
He closed his eyes, it seems he was thinking. Linking pieces together?  
When he opened his eyes again, trying to pierce her again with one of his devastating gazes, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to his face.  
Yes, Neji was definately on to something, and no, he wasn't happy.  
"Don't lie to me Hinata!" he hissed and dragged her by her arm into the shadows of the little shed. Hinata was close to having a panicattack.

He started whispering. Face close to hers, eyes hard, voice lightly trembling with rage.  
"There's something more. I know it! I heared you, last night, doing those...those...things...to yourself. You were saying his name!".  
Confronted with the one thing she wanted to keep to herself at any time, she started to blush so immensely, she felt the heat spreading over her face, on the skin under her hair, her ears, her neck and her entire body.  
She knew she couldn't lie to Neji at this point. But she could at least try to cover things up a little. Making it sound less worse than it actually was.  
"I...I...just have...a little...crush on him" she confessed. Followed by a more brave: "There's nothing wrong for a girl to...fantasize...a little".  
Neji's grip on her arm loosened a little as he moved back. She could start to him about the fact he regulary was moaning TenTen's name when he was playing with himself just to emphasize this was a common thing for young adults to go through.  
"Hmpfh. But...the Kazekage, Hinata?" Neji said, his voice dripping from dissaproval.  
The answer was a deep red blush.  
"You have a weird taste in men" he said, shaking his head, taking a couple of steps back. Hinata looked at him, feeling relieved and slightly scared.

He looked back, the cold look in his eyes was fading away a little. It looked that he was in doubt about something.  
"There is a secret meeting between both councils tonight, Suna and Konoha, the Kazekage will be there" Neji whispered. "It is supposed to be a secret. The convoy from Suna will arrive around 4 o clock, if you want to...well...see him...or whatever...Northern gate, 4 o clock, just hide yourself a little".  
Hinata looked at her cousin with big eyes, surprised by the faint smile on his lips before he walked away.  
"Thanks Neji!". It was already out of her mouth before she realized she sounded a little bit too happy.

------------------------------

'Northern gate, 4 o clock' Neji's words echoed in her mind while she was on her way. Her heart pounding in her chest. Butterflies in her stomach. He did came! How could she ever doubt him!  
"Silly cow" she mumbled to herself, not noticing the ridiculous smile on her face. "Silly, silly cow".  
She runned down the street, around the corner, through the little alley between the Ninja Academy and the cafe where she had her first beer. A permanent blush on her cheeks. Hoping, longing, wanting.  
The Northern Gate was closed. It was also one of Konoha's smaller gates, and mostly used for the arrival of people that wish to travel in private. She hid herself in an alley, having a good view on the gate and people that could arrive any second now.

The anticipation was almost to much for her as the minutes slowly passed. Guards were casually walking around. There wasn't actually a real sign that a Kage and his council were about to arrive. There should have been ANBU everywhere!  
"Please be there" she whispered, not losing sight of the gate for one nanosecond. She didn't even dare to blink too much.  
Hinata felt her hope fade when the clock stroke 5. She started to doubt Neji's intentions.  
_Did he really said that on purpose? Just to torture her?  
And that smile...was it as sincere as she thought it was? She moved her eyes away from the gate and stared at the ground. Was Neji this rude? This coldhearted?_  
She swallowed again and turned to face the gate again. To her surprise a new person appeared there. Shizune. It couldn't be anyone else, there wasn't any ninja in town who got followed around by a small pig all day long. She was talking to one of the guards. Instructions?  
Once again Hinata's heart started to fill up with that jumpy feeling called hope.

5:10. More than a hour later. Hinata still was hiding in the alley, peeking at the gate. It was gotten really busy. More guards arrived, they welcomed three other ninja's, who just came jumping over the gate.  
The Suna-logo clearly blinking in the sun. She smiled.  
"I knew you would come" she sighed happily.  
The gate opened, and a small group of people entered. Mostly wearing long robes, hiding their faces under large hoods. Shizune was talking to them, according to her bodylanguage with a lot of respect.  
Finally some hoods came down, reveiling faces.  
A lot of grey hair...and even some bald heads. Old men. Amongst all the grey and wrinkles there was one head with fiery red hair standing out.  
Hinata couldn't recall one day in her life when she wanted to be so close to a person until now. A hazy smile appeared on her face, knees shaky.  
He was standing pretty far away from her, but everything he did, every gesture he made, the way he crossed his arms, the grace of his movementsmade her sure it could only be one person and one person only.  
Gaara.

-------------------------------

Silently outside, but completely on fire inside Hinata ate her meal. Her father sitting on the other side of the table. Hanabi on her right. Neji wasn't present, he probably was involved in the secret meeting between Suna and Konoha.  
"Hinata" her father started, carefully putting down his chopsticks, looking at her. "There are some errands I want you to do for me tonight". With a short nod of his head he was letting Hanabi know she was not allowed to hear the conversation and with a little bow she stood up and walked out of the room.  
"This is secret information, this will not leave this room, is that understood, Hinata?".  
She nodded silently.  
"There is a meeting between Konoha and Suna tonight, and I have to attend there as the head of our family. I have desided to take Neji with me, as he is involved in the arrangement".  
Hinata waited and wondered what her father wanted her to do, and if her 'errand' would have to do with Gaara in any way.  
And even more, will it be an important job? Will her father finally be able to but some trust in his oldest daughter?

He handed her a small piece of paper."These are the things you need to purchase for me. I would like to offer the councilmembers from Sunagakure some gifts to show our respect".  
Hinata nodded her head, she wouldn't dare to stand up against her dad. But once again, the assignment he was given her was one that could easily be done by one of the servants.

------------------------------

There was nothing special about the assignment her father gave her, he just sended her out to do groceries. Only for councilmembers this time.  
_That really shows how much he trusts me. _Hinata thought while a bitter feeling went through her chest.  
She had to carry around two full bags with goods who varied from so called 'good luck charms' to pornographic novels (as  
requested by one of Suna's councilmembers). In a certain way she felt humiliated. And it stung her that her dad didn't quite trusted her yet.  
On the other hand, there was Gaara, making her feel happy, dreamy and slightly horny as well. And he wasn't even around her right now, go figure! And everytime one of her muscles was giving trouble because of the heavy bags, she thought of him, being there.

At least, until the _questions_ started to rise in her head when those muscles wished not to be ignored anymore.

_Will he long for me?'_ she wondered, while she, absent minded, handed over the bags to one of Tsunade's assistants that was waiting outside. The questions just kept creeping up from everywhere!  
She didn't even heared the short 'thanks' coming out of the mouth of the assistant before he carried the bags inside. Her concience was bugging her with these questions that all came down on one thing:  
_Was Gaara feeling the same things as she did?_

She couldn't imagine him counting the days, as he was the one who started to turn her world upside down. He invented this 'yearly rendez-vous'.  
_If he wanted her so bad as she wanted him, why didn't he came by more often? Why did he leave her waiting for a year?_  
Hinata sighed and tortured herself with the thoughts that Gaara might only be interested in her for the sex. The yearly sex, that is. She closed her eyes and couldn't help producing a little tear.  
While crossing the street to the Hyuuga property she looked at the moon, a heavy feeling suddenly sank in her heart.  
"Once a year isn't enough" she whispered softly.

Silently she opened the gate that gave her access to the main house and it's gardens. She didn't noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks anymore. Even better, she didn't care anymore. All those uncertainties, all those questions, all those theories about his intentions did not end up in a conclusion of him being in love with her too. Yes, in _love_. She was in love with him, she already diagnosed that when she fell asleep in his arms for the first time. There was no way denying that. She loved him for everything  
he was. A love impossible in many ways.

She wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her baggy coat. She didn't want to let Hanabi know she cried. Although she planned to continue her crying further in her bedroom. Clutching her pillow, shaky shoulders, probably the calendar next to her to remind her of the fact that this was certaintly worthy to cry over.  
"Why the tears, Hinata?" a voice sounded, not far from her.  
She jumped up, first shocked than realizing that the owner of that voice could be no one less than Gaara. As if he was sensing her pain and came rushed over to let her stop worrying. At least, that was what happened in hopelessly romantic novels. Not in real life, in real life Gaara just had a nasty habit to sneak up to people to scare the living daylights out of them.

Tears started flowing down her face again, a huge mixture of happyness, relief, sadness, love and everything in between running through her body.  
She frantically looked around and noticed a silhouette leaning against the same wall of the same shed Neji was leaning against that afternoon. The silhouette didn't move, he probably was staring at her.  
Hinata walked up to him, first slow, but a small sprint at the end.  
"Gaara!". She stopped in front of him, doubting between hugging, kissing or just waiting until he made a move. She chose the last option, although her body screamed for feeling his arms around her.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked again.  
As if it was a reflex Hinata started to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.  
"N...nothing" she managed to say while compulsively rubbing her eyes, hoping the tears would stop coming.  
"Stop that" his voice sounded, and to emphasize those words he grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her from rubbing.  
"S...sorry..." she whispered with a tiny voice as she felt how Gaara let go of her arm. Helplessly the tears still continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I saw you when I arrived" Gaara said, carelessly wiping away a tear from Hinata's cheek with the back of his indexfinger.  
Hinata didn't answer.  
"You were sitting in that alley" he said, voice far away. His face turned to the sky.  
"Y...yes...". Hinata sniffed a couple of times.  
"Stop crying". It came out more as a demand than a kind request. His voice sounded as cold as ice.  
"G...Gaara?" she asked, trying her best to look up at him. "What...about the meeting?".  
"Hm..the council can handle that" he answered, still not making an attempt to touch her in any way. He just stood there, arms still crossed, making her crazy with desire.  
"Let's go inside" he proposed and started walking towards the Hyuuga mainhouse as he had lived there his entire life.  
"My sister! She might still be awake!". Hinata had to run a little to caught up with him.  
"I don't care that much" he replied and suddenly slipped his hand into hers, causing her heart to skip a beat or two.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked at the calendar, his eyes inspecting the image, the dates, the month. Hinata desided to sit on the chair behind her desk, looking at Gaara's back. After he took a ridiculous long time to stare at the calendar, he turned towards her for a second time.  
She looked at him, openly. Blushing as hell, but she looked at him. He looked back, face blank, the corners of his mouth pointed downwards as they mostly were, eyes uninterested.  
She licked her lips, making herself ready to let him know what the deal was right now. She took a deep breath, concentrated on letting her voice sound steady.  
"Gaara?".  
The look on his face didn't changed. It made her feel so insecure, but she had to continue. Now she had him in her room, having his attention, she had to say what was on her heart for quite a long time now.  
She closed her eyes to regain herself a little to finally answer his stare with one of her own:  
"I _want_ you".

If Gaara was born with eyebrows he was raising them right now as a strange frown appeared on his face when she spoke those words.  
Hinata waited hopefully for a reply from his side. She finally told him, straight in the face.  
He seemed to be thinking it over, processing it, trying to grasp the meaning of those three simple words, as his eyes drifted to the ground.  
"Want me" he repeated, his voice sounded if he had never spoken those words before.  
"Yes" Hinata answered, slowly getting up from her chair.  
Gaara looked up again, the frown dissappeared a little. She walked up to him, cautiously. He looked at her, expectantly. She stopped in front of him, feeling everything inside of her go loopy when she carefully leaned in to kiss him. Hand resting on his shoulder.  
"You really want me" Gaara murmured, his voice was a mixture of delight and confusion.  
"Yes I do" she anwered, softly brushing his lips, her hand slowly moving to the place right under his ear. Although her face almost matched the colour of his hair, inside she felt this was the one thing in her life she was actually sure of. She _wanted_ him, she _loved_ him.

Softly she kissed him, while her nose smelled the peculiar scent that always surrounded him. The scent that she will always remember and reconize everywhere. To her surprise it took him quite long to finally answer her kiss.  
Not that it really was a kiss, she was nibbling at his lower lip, not quite having enough guts to force him to open his mouth a little.  
The guts she lacked in kissing, he had too much. He pulled her body closer to his with one quick movement and easily found his way to her tongue. Yet again, Hinata experienced the kiss as a little bit shallow, it actually didn't blew her mind as she would expect from him. He also stopped kissing her pretty quick, leaving her confused.  
"Say it again" he suddenly whispered, both hands cupping her face.  
She looked at him, first confused before knowing what his slightly demanding look tried to say to her, what he wanted to hear coming out of her mouth.  
"I want you" she answered, covering his hands with her own. A flicker of satisfaction ran across his face before he kissed her again. And this was the kiss she was waiting for, the kiss that totally thwarted her imagination. How on earth could someone who  
was known for having serious issues with love in general, kiss the way he did? She closed her eyes, focussing on the movement of his tongue inside her mouth, the shivers that ran up and down her spine, his hand squeezing her butt, the sensation of being so close to him. Time just didn't excisted anymore, her universe only evolved around him and she desperately tried to answer her kiss in the most passionate way she could think off.

"Hinata?"As struck by lighting Gaara stopped kissing her, his face turned towards the bedroomdoor. She noticed he was slightly panting.  
"Hinata?" the voice sounded again, this time followed by the sound of a small knock.  
With the sound of Hanabi's voice she got thrown right back into the real world again. Gaara had letted her go, she felt his hand sliding off her butt.  
"Yes?" she answered.  
"You are home, I thought I heared you! Who were you talking to?" Hanabi's voice sounded a little bit giggly. "Do you have a boyfrieeeeeend?".  
"Go away, Hanabi, I want to sleep" Hinata replied, while slowly reaching for Gaara's hand again. She hated it when her sister was behaving like this, like the typically 13-year old brat.  
And especially now, now she finally was alone with Gaara, and almost was going crazy with desire.  
"Hinata has a boyfriend! Who is it?" the voice sounded playfully.  
Hanabi was really pushing her luck right now. And not only with Hinata, also with Gaara who probably was getting even more ticked off as she was right now. And it was well known that you didn't want to tick off Gaara.

Slowly he slipped his hand out of hers, moving towards the door, eyes narrowed.With a rough movement he opened the door to face Hanabi.  
She saw her sister, who probably was expecting Naruto, jumping up with surprise and shock.  
Nope, definately not Naruto! With that, Hinata was pretty sure that Gaara was giving her poor sister one of his death-glares again.  
"I'm busy with trying to have a decent conversation with your sister here" he growled.  
Hanabi's eyes were practically rolling out of their sockets, her mouth half open.  
"Go to your bed" Gaara demanded in a voice that made clear he would not put up with any word coming from Hanabi's mouth. After that he slammed the door in her face.

That insane longing for him really got on a hold during that short confrontation between Hanabi and Gaara. And she knew that her little sister wasn't stupid and probably also was perfectly able to add 1 and 1 together to make it two.  
In this case, Gaara and Hinata doing pretty other things than only talking.  
It got replaced by a growing feeling of panic, that it probably would be all over town that she, Hyuuga Hinata, future head of her clan, had pretty warm relationships with Sunagakure's 5th Kazekage. And her father would go insane...and Neji...and the entire clan.  
"She...she saw you" Hinata whispered, slightly panicking. "My father...Neji...if they find out...please...".  
"Shut up" he harshly replied. With a sway of his arm he hauled her close. "We were in the middle of something".  
"But Gaa...".

But he just didn't gave her time to worry about that as he just pressed his lips on hers and claimed her mouth.Every feeling of worry, panic and fear got completely nullified by the sensations his kiss brought her right now.  
He lifted her up, still busy with giving her those mindblowing kisses, placing his hands on her butt. Almost automatic she wrapped her legs around his waist, while answering his kiss.  
"To the bed" he said between the kisses.  
"Yeah" she answered before she turned her attention to his earlobe. She knew he liked it when she did that. Her heart jumped happily when she heared a small purr coming from his mouth when she closed her mouth around his earlobe and started to nibble.

He carried her to her bed, and layed her down gently between the sheets. Almost immediatly Hinata reached for the buttons of his coat. It was another coat this time, no zipper, but still heavy and long. Consumed by an almost inhumane feeling of desire she still managed to carefully unbutton his coat, instead of tearing the clothes from his body.  
The things going on in her body were so extreme, that it tended to took over her mind, letting her hands reach for the content hidden inside his pants. He allowed it while silently brushing her cheek with his hand, slowly moving to her lips, touching them gently, forcing her to lick his fingers.

She was amazed by the fact she got him out of his coat that quickly. That she was so determined to touch him down there, as her hands worked on his belt.  
"You _definately_ want me" he purred delighted probably understanding the full meaning of those words right now, pushing his fingers a little bit more inside her mouth. She thankfully greeted them with her tongue while her hands were encountering some slight trouble with his belt.  
He retreated his fingers, slowly tracing her chin, her throat. Eyes focussed on hers, trying to read her reaction to his caresses.  
Finally she loosened his belt and removed it patiently. The buckle jingled for a few seconds when she putted it beside him.

She had never touched a man down there. And sometimes even the thought about the male part alone made her blush until infinity. The thought about her discovering Neji touching himself while hiding in the part of the mansion where the Hyuuga's trained flashed through her head for a couple of seconds. And it not really turned her on that much.

This time she was the one wearing a coat with a zipper, but Gaara's long, swift fingers didn't had any problems helping her out of it. He was kissing her in the neck while doing that.  
"Hmmm" she murmured, turning her head a little bit to the side to give him better access. Her hands were working on removing his pants, he had been sitting on his knees, probably to make it a little bit easier for her get his pants over his butt. She was so clumsy. She cursed her clumsyness!

For a moment he stopped kissing her neck, and scooted over to the side of the bed to remove his pants, who were hanging on his knees already. Ending his little striptease with removing his shirt by pulling it over his head and dropping it next to his pants. After that he crawled back onto Hinata's bed and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
"Undress yourself" he whispered in her ear.  
Hinata felt the horrible blush spreading out over her face when he said those words. She felt kinda embarrassed now she had to undress herself while he was watching -probably judging- her.  
Carefully she took off her shirt, nervously looking for the buttons of her pants. She crawled to the end of the bed to take her pants off as well, which only left her in her underwear. Gaara still watched her. Sitting on his knees, arms crossed, a faint smile on his face. She became really hesitant when she realized she had to remove her bra.  
"Go on" his voice sounded impatiently.  
Carefully her fingers hooked behind the straps of her bra, letting them slide off her arms. She probably wasn't making him happy with her insecurity when it came to her body.

He moved to her side of the bed and without saying anything he hauled her on his lap. She yelped a little out of surprise but quickly regained herself by wrapping her arms around his neck."Waiting a year is long, too long" he mentioned, his lips brushing softly over her shoulder.  
That moment would probably be go down in history as the only moment she'd thank God with all her heart.  
"It is" she sighed, touching his chest, slowly making her way to his navel and the areas below that level. She shivered when he carefully stroked her leftnipple with his thumb and followed it with a tiny squeeze. She moved a little bit closer to him, placing little kisses in his neck, licking his earlobe again, while her hand went lower a little bit more.

He gasped softly when she closed her fingers around his manhood. She answered that gasp with a blush and soft kisses. Vaguely she knew what to do, she saw Neji do the same. He was moving his hand up and down, probably that was the key to make a man like the touch.  
Carefully she moved her hand upwards, attentive of his response. She swallowed and moved her hand down again. Gaara stopped the caresses to look at her.  
"Don't be nervous" he responded, his voice sounding relaxed.  
"I...I...I'm not really sure...".  
He cupped her face between his hands, giving her the mildest look she'd ever seen on his face. His voice was trembling a little bit with excitement: "He's not gonna break in two".

Hinata smiled, her heart getting flooded with warm feelings that she reconized as the same feelings she had when she was 12, when she saw Naruto. But her life stopped evolving about the noisy blonde boy 3 years ago. And those 3 years were enough for her to deside that she wanted this man, and she wanted him to be with her forever.  
She repeated the upwards/downwards routine a couple of times, while, with endless red cheeks, watching his face closely. Her lack of experience with satisfying a man made her feel terribly insecure. And she wanted to please him, she wanted to please him so much. And in the back of her mind, she also wanted to show him that she was capable of being a good lover, a good mistress and even a good friend and maybe a good wife. That she was more than the shy Hyuuga failure.

She sped up the movements of her hand a little bit and finally she heared a small moan coming out of his mouth while he rested his head on her shoulder, stroking her arms lightly with his hands, willingly undergoing her touches and caresses.Hinata smiled when he started to rock his body against her hand, when he dug his fingers occassionally in the skin of her upperarms and especially when his breathing began to be a mixture of breathless gasps and small growls coming out of his throat.  
Suddenly he desperately wrapped his arms around her neck desperately, pressing her against him while his body trembled heavily. With her free hand she went through his hair, concentrating on the delightful sounds he was producing right behind her ear. He practically squeezed her breathless with the grip he got on her while he came. Producing a loud noise that sounded like "argh' to her.  
It made her dare to whisper that one thing she wanted to say to him for a long time:  
"I love you".

He was breathless, still holding on to her, his eyes half closed. A faint smile on his face, he seemed to be at ease. At ease in her arms. She felt his fingers playing with her hair.  
"You _love_ me?" he finally asked, looking up to her with a look in his eyes that was still doubting between surprise and disbelief.

Hinata's short feeling of bravery and the slight triumph she felt that such a powerful man submitted to her touch dissappeared in one second. She couldn't believe she just said that to him, or whatever made her say that to him. Confessing to him that she wanted him was already heavy enough for this night. How could she letted out The Big One? And that's why The Mother of All Blushes spreaded out over her face, her neck and whatever spot on her body.

Gaara laughed. It started with a small giggle, very unnatural to hear that coming out of his mouth but it ended up in a rasping laughter. His shoulders shook from the fun he appearantly had about it.

This wasn't helping, this wasn't helping at all, Hinata's mind was making double shifts to not interpret this reaction as pure rejection. She saw her hands trembling, mostly an indication that she was becoming upset, very upset. And Gaara was still laughing. He was laughing at her? Why didn't he told her what was so _damn_ funny?

He fell back on the bed, smiling, still a bit giggly. Hinata just sat there, paralyzed. She felt everything just ebbing away from her, everything just flowed out of her. Suddenly the night she was sharing with him seemed to be far away. She gazed at him.  
Gaara took a deep breath, rolling over on his belly, arms spread over the bed.  
"Hinata" he just said, glancing at her, one hand grabbing hers.

She did not know if she should pull her hand away, just to let him know how much he hurted her with that outburst of laughter because she said she'd loved him. Especially because Gaara was known for his inability to laugh.  
He sat up, letting go of her hand for a few seconds before grabbing it again.  
She was aware of the fact she probably looked ridiculous, her eyes getting all teary again, a disspointed look on her face.

Once again that swift movement and with the blink of an eye she found herself back in his arms.  
"Stop torturing yourself with feelings like that" he whispered in her ear.  
She didn't answer, she knew he was about to crush her heart, things like that didn't need an answer. And well, she should have known, that he wanted her, didn't mean he _loved_ her.

With a weird feeling inside of her she felt she got thrown on her back between the sheets. Her head facing the window.  
He crawled on top of her, grabbing her chin firmly between thumb and indexfinger and turning her head towards him. His face came close to hers, his eyes looked different than before. Serious, deadly serious.  
"Promise me one thing" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Those feelings of love...keep them for someone special. Keep them for someone who is able to feel the same".  
Hinata looked at him, slowly understanding what he was saying but not answering.  
"Promise me".  
A tear rolled down her cheek, carefully catched by one of his fingers.  
"Didn't you...longed for me...like I did for you?" her voice was shaky, her left hand highly in doubt between touching his face and wiping away a second tear.  
"Promise me" Gaara replied, placing a firm kiss on her lips.  
"I...I..don't think I can" she answered, touching his cheek.  
His hands trailed down her body. "You will".

She felt his weight leaving her. He sat on his knees between her legs. She felt totally numb inside. She knew things like this happened to her more often than to other people. But why didn't she prepared herself properly for that? He wasn't just a random boy, or an easy going one like Naruto, he was _Gaara_ for godsake. They couldn't come any more complicated! She cursed herself for not knowing this, seeing this, and just letting her allow herself to get consumed by her feelings for him. She should have known a person like him could never comprehend or accept the meaning of the word 'love'.

Her overactive mind had to stop it's stream of painful conclusions when she felt his hand parting her legs a little bit further, quickly followed by a tongue slipping inside of her.  
She gasped in surprise and was in doubt about what she had to feel right now. It felt good, it felt really good, but on the other hand, the relationship she thought she had with him just got shattered to pieces. It wasn't allowed to feel like that. His hand stroking her thigh like that, his tongue doing some pretty amazing things to her.  
"Please" she whimpered, in order to maybe make him stop doing that. Or at least, it would have been more convincing if she didn't let out a moan afterwards when he reached the most sensitive part in that area.

It didn't take long for her to give in to his actions, once again. The dazzling feeling made her bury her fingers in his hair, forcing him not to move one inch. She heared herself moan, she felt the tiny sweatdrops on her forehead running down her face. For the sake of everything, why didn't he _stop_! There had to be some sanity inside of her that was able to make him stop?  
"Please...stop" she managed to say. The answer consisted out of a combination of his hands pushing her legs more upwards and changing from licking into a more sucking movement. That practically drove her crazy.  
_How could she promise him not to love him when he did this? When he caused this?_

And at the moment she thought he couldn't add more to that feeling, he actually did. Her resistance fell immediately, her movements began to make no sense anymore, neither was her breathing. She didn't know she was capable of making noises like that. With the last control she could get over her body she got up a little, her eyes searching his. He stopped his business for a while to look back and hear the words he expected to hear.  
"I promise" she said breathless, before falling back between the sheets to undergo the last things he had in store for her. The last things she needed to push her over the edge. When the sweet pleasure went through her body she repeated that sentence again, this time it was part of a long moan, a rather loud one too.

She rolled up to her side, pretty much breathless, her mind still in to much of a fuzzy state to concentrate on her surroundings. Somewhere far away she heared the sheets rustle.  
"Hinata?".  
Still a little bit light in the head she turned a little bit towards him. He lied on his stomach, head resting on one hand, watching her. Looking painfully handsome in her eyes.  
"This...this..is the last time, right?" she asked.  
He answered with a short nod, reaching for Hinata's hand.  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly before she crawled closer to him.  
"Let's..make it a good last time. That...that...we never will forget this" she whispered bringing her mouth close to his ear, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.  
He smiled, a little, and slid one arm around her waist."I'll promise" he answered before hauling her on top of him by rolling over on his back.

Once again her heart reminded her how much she was in love with him, and how much it hurted to realize that she had to let him go. Ofcourse she couldn't neglect the sweet feelings of pleasure going through her body when she started to move on top of him, and ofcourse she loved how his hands stroked over her back, her butt, the sides of her body, but on the other hand...it hurted her so bad that this would be the last time she would be this close to him.  
Hinata leaned forward to kiss him, while she did her best to maintain the pace of her movements. She was happy he met her halfway to answer her kiss, leaning on his arms.  
"You deserve much better than me" he said after breaking the kiss, his voice sounding hoarse with excitement, but his face deadly serious.  
"Stop saying that kind of things" she whispered, surprised by the firm sound of her voice. "Stop...stop bringing yourself down that way". After saying that she looked away for a few seconds. She stuttered before looking up to him again, blushing.  
"You...you...don't know how much it hurts for me to let you...to promise you...to not love you". She placed both hands on his cheeks, looking at him, realizing she had to give him a very sad look right now.

Gaara opened his mouth to reply.  
"I know what you want to say..." she interrupted him, while she slowly started to regain her pace again as she still was on top of him. She had to gasp for a second, a little bit surprised by the feeling that began to shoot through her body again.  
"You're...". She cursed her damn blush again. "..._amazing_".  
Gaara didn't replied and only closed his eyes, she saw the corner of his mouth turning downwards for a few seconds. He was probably enjoying the moment in his typical way, or ignoring/disliking what she said to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and sped up the pace a little bit, holding on to him. He smelled so nice, she noticed when she pressed her face against his shoulder, smelling that weird, but yet so intoxicating, sandalwood-ish scent that always was hanging around him. He pressed her against himself, kissing her in the neck, slowly tilting her head backwards with his hand to give him better access to all the parts of her neck that he might have forgot. She closed her eyes, getting lost into the rhythm of her movements, the sheer pleasure of feeling him inside of her, his tongue tracing upwards from her collarbone to her earlobe, one hand going through her hair still forcing her to tilt her head backwards while the other hand rested on her butt. He just covered, used and did everything so damn right!

"Wait" Gaara said, probably sensing the things going on inside of her. He stopped all those wondeful touches and looked at her with a faint smile which concisted out of one corner of his mouth curled upwards.She looked back at him, her entire body completely on fire and she couldn't help it to say: "D..don't stop now".  
He started to lift her up a little, both hands placed on her butt and with one swift movement he layed her down on her back in the sheets. His eyes were alight with lust, and he still had the faint smile around his lips. He leaned towards her, placing a kiss on her lips.

Hinata nodded to let him know that he could go on, touching his chest lightly with her fingertops before she leaned back in the sheets, anxiously awaiting the moment he would take over to finish it for them both.

The pace he maintained was incredibly quick. But she liked it, she liked it a lot. It was a lot more forcefull than the last time, but she really didn't care.  
"Oh Gaaaaa" she just screamed around the house, arching her back, clawing the sheets. Thoughts just kept coming up in her head while she listened to her own moans, his hoarse breathing, the sound of their bodies making contact with eachother.

_How could she promise him not to love him?_ It was impossible, he was everything she wanted, she looked for in a man. At this point she would probably do everything, absolutely everything for him. He was difficult, complicated, mostly unreadable but he could be surprisingly sweet, caring, attentive. And this person, this person that did not had a clue about love in general, who claimed to be unable to give love...weren't the things he was doing to her not _born_ out of love? Because Hinata would not ever believe the sex they had and still were having was only based on lust. He had easily could have taken Sakura or Ino if he just wanted to stick it in somewhere. But he always came back to her. _She was the one_.

"Nah...Gaa" Hinata moaned, feeling the sweet feeling building up inside her again, looking through the lashes of her eyes at Gaara. He had his eyes half closed, she saw how the muscles of his arms tensed, his lips were firmly pressed on eachother and she liked it how he sometimes had to part them to let out a little moan.  
She felt her body tremble uncontrollably, heared her letting out short moans that went over in something like "Gaah". Finally ending in a weird sound she never produced at any occassion, while her body started to wrench itself in a pretty weird position, and she couldn't help it, she couldn't control it for that second. And once again, the orgasm she had could easily be described as mindblowing. Like everything Gaara did to her seemed to be.

He came just a few seconds after her. Ending with a long hard thrust and producing a sound that mostly resembled "Narrgh". His eyes were shut, he was frowning a bit. Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. He looked gorgeous that way.  
Still out of breath she watched him carefully when he moved himself out of her, rubbing his eyes, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a piece of one of the sheets. Hinata got up and reached out to him, pulling him back on the bed, in her arms. She blushed lightly, but really couldn't care less right now.

She felt how he played with her hair a little, twisting it around his finger, while the look on his face still was sort of fuzzy."Gaara?" she finally said, when she felt him moving away from her to reach out to get some sheets to cover up both of them.  
"Hm?" he replied while he pulled the sheets over her, and finally over himself.  
She searched his eyes, wanting to read his face before going further with the important thing that she had to say to him.

"I...I...can't...I cannot keep the promise" she said, voice almost a whisper. "I'm sorry". She let her head hang, a little bit ashamed but also eager inside to hear his reply. How she could feel his eyes burning holes into her, he probably would end up breaking her heart right now. Second of all, to make things even less comfortable, she felt the tears stinging behind her eyes. 'Please, don't let me cry in front of him' she prayed inside to no-one in particular. She rubbed her eyes as casual as possible, turning her face slightly away from him. After that she lied down on the bed again, pulling the sheets over her nose, still awaiting his reply.

In fact, he didn't replied at all, not with words. She should have known he wasn't quite the talker. Finally he cuddled up against her, she felt his arm sliding around her waist.

_'Hinata! Silly girl! Stop sniffing!'_ she screamed to herself inside her mind. Ah, hell, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore and she started to cry. Her shoulders shook with every sniff, burrying her face in her pillow.  
"You deserve someone better than me, Hinata" Gaara's voice sounded, cold as always. The same sentence he had been saying to her, at least 2 times earlier this night. How she hated that sentence! He always brought himself down like that, thinking that he wasn't capable of relationships, love or other emotions that were concidered human. And yes, she couldn't recall him expressing much more than annoyance or that strange blank stare when she met him outside the bed. But why didn't he stopped thinking about the past, the things that he COULD NOT do, or at least, he told himself that too many times. He wasn't the psychopathic killingmachine anymore, he didn't had to hold back any longer because of some demon inside of him. He had become human, and maybe more than he realized.

She looked up from the pillow and wiped some tears away. He had closed his eyes, his arm still wrapped around her.  
"Stop...stop living in the past" her voice trembled lightly. "Please...stop torturing yourself with those memories. I...I...you...you are not that person anymore". A big teardrop rolled of her nose. She had his attention, as he looked up to her right now.  
"You...you...you're a good Kage, you're intelligent, and...y...yeah...you're not...the most...well...you know...". She started fidgeting with her fingers again, and cursed herself for it, twice. "...social... You're...so much more than...what you think you...are. A...and...you can smile...and I...can see...". She stopped in the middle of that sentence, realizing she was getting lost in her words again. That mostly happened when she wanted to say a lot of things at the same time. Instead she gazed at how she fidgeted with her fingers.  
"I think you're amazing...inside, outside..." she finally managed to say. "And I...love you" she added after a couple of seconds. She sobbed again.

Hinata heared how Gaara took a deep breath to reply to her words. But she had to say just one thing more until she would listen to him: "You're perfectly...a...able to give love...you just...don't realize".  
Carefully she dared to look at him a little bit. He was frowning, his face a mixture between annoyance and surprise. He wasn't even looking at her, he looked through her, like she wasn't there.  
She moved herself a little bit closer to him, knowing that she had to go through with this, in order to not get her heart broken in a way even Naruto's heartbreakingskills couldn't match. Silently she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"This night will be the last, Hinata" he whispered in her ear, his voice strangely calm. "I cannot identify the feelings that are going on when I'm around you. I cannot confirm what they are. How can I...answer this love of yours, when I can't figure out the things going on inside myself? I can't figure out why I...like to be here...with you".  
She swallowed, processing his words.  
"So...you run away from them?" she asked.  
"Yes" he answered before freeing himself from her arms, letting her know that the discussion was closed.  
She swallowed again, feeling tears coming up again, rolling down her cheeks.  
"If your intention is...with...this...to not hurt me...". Her voice was thick with tears. "You're hurting me even worser...with...leaving my life...for good, like you are planning now".  
"You'll thank me for it later on" he replied, eyes already closed.

She knew he wasn't being stubborn, or heartless, or something she would like him to be to justify the pain inside of her. He was confused, sad, probably realizing that getting over his past would be much more tougher than he'd expected. A light wrinkle appeared on his forehead, the corners of his mouth started to turn more downwards while sleep kicked in.  
Hinata grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly before placing a little kiss on it. With the tears still rolling down her cheeks and holding on to his hand, she dozed off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

------------------------

It was a rainy morning, the clouds were grey, the rain came pooring down. She found herself hidden deep between the sheets, she shivered. It was cold, her feet were freezing. Half awake she sat up in her bed, she heared sounds coming from the right. Dizzy she gazed at the alarmclock, 8 o clock in the morning. After that she turned her eyes to the direction of the sounds she heared. Impatient steps, the rustle of fabric.

Gaara was just retreiving his missing sandal from under the bed when his eyes met Hinata's.  
"Goodmorning" he said, face unreadable.  
"You...you're still here" she managed to say before she started to crawl frantically over the bed towards him. She ignored the cold and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't seem to react on the hug.  
"Stay" she said, almost begging.  
Gaara did not answer and slipped his one bare foot into the sandal, after that he freed himself from Hinata's grip.  
"I have to go now" was the announcement while he walked up to the window to open it.  
Hinata didn't know how quick she had to get out of her bed to stumble/run towards the place he was standing.

He opened the window, letting more cold in.

"Bye Hinata" he said, reaching out for her, hands placed on her cheeks, giving a small kiss on her forehead.

As in a bad dream she felt his hands leaving her face, he turned around, looking up to the clouds outside.  
And with the blink of an eye he was gone. Only leaving a small circle of sand dancing in midair.  
Leaving only her in the room, only her, still not able to keep her promise to him.  
She loved him too much for that.

THE END!

_This was the last part of the GaaHina-frenzy that suddenly got a hold of me. I think it's a pretty cute couple. The idea of two socially incapable people sharing things like this together really attracts me. Hinata is just too shy to ever be able to approach a boy, Gaara is just to damaged to ever understand how it is to be in love with someone. They just meet eachother in the middle._


End file.
